


Шторм

by Isaro



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Loki is King of Jotunheim, M/M, Political Marriage, Thor is mature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тяжелое для Девяти миров время будущий царь Асграда встречает нового царя Ётунхейма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шторм

Когда Барагака достигает весть, что в Ётунхейме сменился правитель, Тор едва удостаивает её внимания. Он устал, он не спит и почти не ест, но рядом с Барагаком были замечены корабли Кри, и он обязан это проверить. Его долг остановить вторжение, чтобы любопытные мидгардцы могли продолжить быть любопытными, а Асгард сохранил контроль над самым стратегически важным объектом во всех измерениях. Почти все время он – военачальник Девяти миров - напряженно вслушивается в голос космоса и вглядывается в его холодную бездну. И хотя в бессменной вахте нет необходимости, и в его отряде трое самых выносливых и хорошо обученных асов, Тор давно уже ничего и никому не позволяет делать за него.  
Ётунхейм ему безразличен, пока ётуны не покидают своих границ. И Тор забывает о нем ровно до возвращения домой.

В день когда он ступает на поверхность Бифроста, энергетические потоки, питающие мост, так же тихо поют под ногами, а Асгард так же спокоен и светел, как в день, когда Тор покинул его. Встречая своего принца, жители так же мрачнеют и вежливость их поклонов, словно плесенью, так же испорчена неудовольствием от запаха войны, потерь и сожаления, исходящего от него. «Хорошо быть дома», - с угрюмым весельем думает Тор. Он невольно вспоминает времена, когда сородичи встречали его ликованием, когда расстилались шёлком, лишь бы угодить великому воину. Но те дни окончились, стоило Тору в полней мере ощутить, ЧТО такое война.

Мигдардцы верили когда-то, что в Асгарде есть дом, в который отправляются их смертные, павшие в славной битве. Что ж, Тор никогда его не видел. Насколько он знает, и смертные, и боги просто уходят в никуда. И даже если смерть их была славной, это ни на каплю не уменьшает боли и чувства вины.  
Могучий наследный принц, великий воин, светлый ас, больше испытывает радости от побед и пирушек, и остальные боги это чувствуют. 

Он не хочет идти к отцу, но это единственная дань родству, которая между ними осталась: уходя и возвращаясь, Тор обязательно первым извещает Одина. Потом он обязательно отправит весть матери: она забралась так далеко, что получит его сообщение только через несколько месяцев. Тор скучает по ней.

Всё ещё глубоко в мыслях о матери, он прижимает ладонь к массивной двери обеденной залы, входит внутрь и останавливается, словно встретив невидимую преграду. Отец не один: спиной к Тору, на вырезанном из плоти небесных тел стуле сидит незнакомец. Он худ, тонок и одет в вычурные зеленые одежды, словно шагнул в эту залу из воображения первой асгардской модницы. Поверх одежд, по спине незнакомца струятся черные как сама земля, блестящие волосы, тяжелые и гладкие на вид, и Тор против воли задерживает на них взгляд.  
Они прекрасны.  
Но миг недолог: Один поднимает голову от документа, лежащего на столе, и взгляд его тяжел и задумчив. Это взгляд не отца, но правителя. Отец занят, а Тор и сам не хочет находиться здесь дольше привычных нескольких секунд. Он кивает и делает шаг назад, успев заметить, как гость разворачивается и провожает его удаляющуюся фигуру яркими зелеными глазами.  
Выглядит он диковинно, но Тор уже знает, кого принес к ним в этот раз космический мост: тени в углах залы слишком густы. Он только надеется, что старик знает, что делает, привечая в Асгарде ётунского царя со своей свитой.  
Он уходит в свои покои, пишет матери и ложится спать на тринадцать дней. 

…  
Во второй раз он встречает нового ётунского царя на одном из полигонов. Вовсю жарит полдень, и Тор, устроивший внеплановый смотр войска, обливается потом. Протез, хоть сделан по лучшей цвергской технологии, раскален докрасна, и теперь граница между ним и предплечьем Тора невыносимо зудит. Громовержец ходит по плацу в одной рубахе, осматривает амуницию и оружие, раздает похвалы и замечания и изо всех сил пытается убедить левую руку не чесать правую. Это его место, это его люди, и они уж точно не будут корить своего командира за такую малость, но это ещё и место, где он до сих пор чувствует себя богом. Если бы сила воли Тора была больше, он даже не стал бы снимать доспех.

Ётуна он чувствует раньше, чем видит: по легкому холодку, остудившему его мокрую спину, и по сильному ощущению опасности. Гость находится ещё метрах в пятнадцати, а Тор уже распускает бойцов, тридцать крепких ребят, и разворачивается, поджидая. Ётун идет медленно, но уверенно, словно по своей собственной земле, и иногда кидает взгляды на дальние башни. Жара ему словно нипочем, и весь он, завернутый в свою одежду и свою опасность, выглядит здесь даже более чужим, чем его более крупные синие собратья. Чем ближе, тем яснее для Тора, как неправдоподобно этот ётун красив, с чистой белой кожей, уверенной линией подбородка и прямым, царственным носом. От этого Громовержец неожиданно морщится: и оттого, что мужчины не должны быть такими красивыми, и оттого что сам не может похвастаться подобным. Но приступ проходит быстро. Когда новый царь Ётунхейма подходит, Тор уже широко расставляет ноги и не чувствует внутри никакого интереса.

\- О, - ухмыляется ему ётун, отвешивая полушутливый поклон, - могучий Эйндриди, как же тяжело найти вас в эти дни. Все в делах?  
Тор не реагирует на подначку. Но поведение ётуна занимает его ум: за пару секунд тот нарушил не менее шести правил этикета, начиная с того, что не пристало царю кланяться принцу, и нутро подсказывает Тору, что это не глупость, а демонстрация силы. Большой силы. Очень большой.  
\- Не стоит разгуливать по городу без охраны, ваше величество, - безэмоционально отвечает Тор и так же спокойно делает жест по направлению к дворцу, намереваясь покинуть плац.  
Ётун легко подстраивается под его шаг.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться, Гремящий в мирах, так вышло, что на пути к трону мне пришлось убить немало народу, включая родного отца, который, уж поверьте, вовсе не был тщедушным.  
Он говорит это легко и беззаботно, с улыбкой на тонких губах, и легкий бриз все также окружает его высокую фигуру. Словно убийство отца – наиболее естественное решение из всех. Тор слегка сжимает зубы, но ничего не говорит.  
Они доходят до дворца в молчании и раскланиваются. Ётун улыбается и довольно щурит глаза, будто брести по такой жаре столько времени, чтобы сказать принцу Асгарда пару фраз и получить одну в ответ – это именно то, чего он хотел. Когда он скрывается за поворотом, Тор ещё какое-то время стоит и смотрит ему вслед, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Но легкое чувство дискомфорта проходит, и мир снова возвращается на круги своя: день жарок, душен и полон одиночества.

Этим вечером Тор идет к Фандралу. Они редко общаются в эти дни: Тор хотел бы чаще, но друг не любит напоминаний о прошлом. Фандрал, как обычно, ставит перед ним рог меда и присаживается напротив. Из-под капюшона бывшего главного дамского угодника Асгарда виден только подбородок, и шрамы в клочках бороды слегка поблескивают в свете таверны. Тор смотрит на них и думает, что уже почти не помнит, каким Фандрал был раньше.   
Ему грустно.  
\- Ты уже знаешь? – неожиданно спрашивает Фандрал, когда Тор уже почти опустошил кубок и слегка захмелел.  
\- Что? – не совсем внятно отвечает принц, утирая рукой губы.  
\- Ётунский царь, Локи Лафейсон, прибыл для заключения мирного договора.  
«Локи Лафейсон», - фиксирует сознание Тора.  
\- Чушь, - отвечает он вслух. – У нас с ётунами и так мирный договор.  
\- Нет. Он хочет поменять положения. Я слышал, они оговаривают условия династического брака.  
\- Династического брака? Отец хочет женить Бальдра на ётунше?  
Фандрал не отвечает довольно долго, и это тревожит. Тор внимательно следит, как друг отходит к барной стойке, наливает ещё рог меда и возвращается.  
\- Нет, Тор, - говорит он, наконец. – Речь идет о тебе. Один хочет женить тебя.  
Мир неожиданно проваливается в Бездну, словно Хеймдаль швырнул Тора к самым дальним границам известной Вселенной. Тор чувствует тошноту и гнев.   
\- У меня есть жена, - сдавленно говорит он.  
Фандрал протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться, успокоить.  
\- У меня ЕСТЬ ЖЕНА! – неожиданно взрывается Тор.  
Он вскакивает, опрокидывает и стол, и Фандрала. В крышу бьет молния. Фандрал зовет его, но Тор убегает из таверны ещё до того, как гаснет последний всполох манифестации его силы.  
Он останавливается только во дворце, два коридора направо, два налево, три пролета, падает на колени перед давно пустым ложем Сиф и шепчет как безумный:  
\- Прости-прости-прости-прости…  
Снова и снова.  
Потом быстро собирается и отбывает к пространствам читаури.  
Гроза так и не разряжается, и набрякшее водой небо устало смотрит на то, как он покидает Асгард.

…  
Когда, спустя почти месяц, он возвращается, Лафейсон всё ещё здесь. Тор понимает это по гудению Бифорста, по холодку в воздухе, по странному возбуждению в поведении жителей. В Асгарде ледяные великаны, Тор даже видит одного из них, подпирающего стену у дворца, и возвращение принца остается почти незамеченным. Он молча спешивается, оставляет скакуна в стойле, и, немного подумав, идет в крыло, отведенное ётунам.  
С отцом он видеться не хочет абсолютно.  
У великанов холодно. Не морозно, но дыхание зимы пощипывает кожу, сразу напоминая о невыносимой суше, стоящей в Асгарде. Тор идет быстро, ступает уверенно и громко. Ему встречаются ётуны, но никто из них не пытается его остановить.  
Инстинктивно, он идет на плеск воды и на голоса, пока не различает тот, который ему нужен. Голос Лафейсона поднимается надо всеми, но не спокойно и насмешливо, а резко, отрывисто и повелительно. Язык великанов, грубый и раскатистый, гремит на всю купальню.  
Тор входит без стука, не сбавляя скорости, и… потрясенно застывает.  
Перед ним в покрытой островками льда купели возлежит обнаженный царь Ётунхейма, его голова откинута назад, а черные волосы перебирает огромный, дикого вида великан. Голова же другого великана мерно работает между длинных, изукрашенных синими узорами ног.  
У Тора перехватывает дыхание, желудок падает камнем вниз, он хочет уйти, но отчего-то ноги пригвоздило к полу. Он просто стоит здесь и смотрит, отмечая всё глазами воина. Детали: расстояние до цели, потемневшие скулы, глубину купели, вес, рост и блестящий член великана, толщиной и длиной почти в руку.  
Его, наконец, замечают.  
Ётун-писарь, расположившийся на другой стороне комнаты, восклицает и что-то скрежещет, обращаясь к царю. Лафейсон удивленно поднимает голову и смотрит на Тора рубиновыми глазами.   
В голосе его нет и намека на смущение.  
\- Бурерожденный Эйндриди, - Локи улыбается, и в этой улыбке вновь ни теплоты, ни холода. – С возвращением. Быть может, вы дадите мне пару минут, чтобы закончить… - он поводит рукой над головой все ещё старательно отсасывающего ётуна, - …дела. И тогда я с радостью устрою вам аудиенцию.  
Под этим взглядом Тор приходит в себя. Он чувствует вызов, чувствует провокацию, и она неожиданно будит в нем что-то, чего не было уже несколько сотен лет. Тор чувствует бурю.  
\- Я буду ждать вас в главной зале, - кидает он и уходит.

Когда Лафейсон, наконец, соизволяет появиться, на нем не до конца запахнутое, длинное асгардское одеяние. Меж полами и в вырезах по бокам при движении мелькает тело, уже не синее, а прозрачно-белое, как снег. Улыбка радушна, но зеленые глаза на узком лице смотрят холодно и расчетливо. Тор окидывает все это одним взглядом и снова отворачивается к окну.  
\- Итак, о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? – спрашивает нынешний хозяин башни, усаживается на кресло, оставив одну ногу на подлокотнике, и наливает себе бокал ванахеймского вина.  
\- Любите мальчиков? – грубовато отвечает вопросом на вопрос Тор.  
Локи фыркает. Он вряд ли уязвлен.  
\- Люблю трахаться, – смеется ётун. - В Ётунхейме с девочками проблема, знаете ли.   
Тор не знает. Ему всё равно.  
\- Так почему не ищите себе жену среди асов?  
\- Ну, я бы не сказал, что я не ищу жену.  
Смешок.  
В мозгу Тора щелкает.  
Он разворачивается и в два шага оказывается перед Локи.  
Тот полулежит в кресле во внешне расслабленной позе, но глаза блестят ярко, хищно и насмешливо. Под взглядом Тора, одна из белых рук ныряет под полу одеяния и начинает ласкать плоть между ног.  
\- Нет, - четко и громко говорит он, и над Асгардом раздается далекий удар грома.  
\- Да, - мягко, почти ласково «поправляет» ётун.  
\- Нет, - веско отрезает Тор и, не прощаясь, уходит.  
В этот раз это не бегство.  
Он спокойно завершает дела в Асгарде, получает сводку с дальних рубежей об активности Скруллов и уводит туда небольшой отряд.  
Один не вмешивается.

…  
Едва он ступает на поверхность Бифроста в третий раз за эти сумасшедшие месяцы, он уже знает: Лафейсон здесь. Запах зимы в воздухе ещё ощутимее, чем недели назад, несмотря на то, что угнездившееся в Городе Богов лето никуда не исчезало.  
В груди начинает клокотать, небо застилает тучами. Тор игнорирует поднимающийся гнев, как может. Он не идет к отцу, не идет в свои покои, хватает на кухне кусок мяса и кувшин пива и отправляется в комнаты Сиф.  
Только там его уже ждут.  
Сгорбившаяся на стуле фигура почти незаметна в тенях, нет даже «бриза», но шестое чувство подсказывает Тору: «да».  
Тор не хочет осквернять покои своей жены ссорой, поэтому просто ставит свою снедь на столик и коротко приказывает:  
\- Вон!  
То, что он приказывает царю Ётунхейма, его вовсе не смущает.  
Фигура на стуле вздрагивает и резко распрямляется, являя миру потрепанную книгу и слегка озадаченное выражение лица. Брови сложены домиком, над ними – морщинки.   
\- Вон! – повторяет Тор.  
Черты лица Локи разглаживаются, и со стула встает уже царь, а не застуканный врасплох мальчишка. Книга по щелчку пальцев растворяется в воздухе.  
\- Какой же ты сложный, Тор Одинсон, - говорит ётун.  
\- Выйди из покоев моей жены, - в последний раз, почти по-доброму, говорит Тор.  
Но Локи только оправляет рукав и наклоняет набок голову.  
\- Той самой, что умерла почти двести лет назад по твоей вине и потому больше не может быть хозяйкой этих покоев?  
Тор чувствует, как гнев поднимается откуда-то из живота и крепко хватает за горло.  
\- Не смей, - рычит он.  
\- А то ты задушишь меня своей механической рукой? - фыркает Локи. – Той самой, которую вставили вместо отрезанной великаном, когда ты пытался выкрасть обратно Мьёльнир?  
Тор бросается вперед.

Он больно врезается в стену, пролетев через иллюзию, а сверху сразу обрушивается чудовищное давление, словно несколько сотен бочек воды. Магия давит, ломает кости, но гнев дает Тору силы, и он выворачивается. В Лафейсона летит массивная каменная ваза, которую Сиф когда-то притащила из Нифльхейма. Тот успевает отразить удар, но открывается, и за вазой следует сам Тор.  
Тело под ним холодное, верткое и сильное. Тор бьет, Локи изворачивается как уж и кусается как дикая кошка. Тор тяжелый, Локи не может сбросить его с себя, и иногда какая-то дальняя часть сознания Тора фиксирует взгляд в зеленых глазах – дикий, полубезумный, жадный до драки. Из-за этой жажды Локи не использует магию. Но поверхность сознания Тора не регистрирует этого. Он просто хочет убивать. 

Они дерутся, почти не издавая ни звука, зажатые между ложем Сиф и стеной, пока кровь Тора не перестает бурлить, и на место гнева не приходит опустошение.  
Тогда Тор поднимается на ноги, шатаясь, подходит к столику и опрокидывает в себя почти весь кувшин пива. Локи за его спиной поднимает голову с пола и с неясным выражением лица смотрит, как двигается его кадык.  
Покончив с пивом, Тор делает два шага и тяжело опускается на кровать Сиф. Ему хочется спрятать лицо в руках. Ему хочется лечь и умереть прямо здесь. Он закрывает глаза.  
\- Забудь, - вдруг говорит ему Лафейсон. – Или злись.  
Он не реагирует.  
Слышится шорох одежд, потом мягкая поступь, и, Тор знает, Локи, царь Ётунхейма, стоит прямо перед ним.  
\- То, что было – то было, - продолжает тот. – Остается или забыть, или обозлиться, как следует.  
\- Да, что ты знаешь..., - тихо говорит Тор.  
\- О! – горько смеется Локи, и звук похож на треск льда. – Поверь, о злобе я знаю все. Мой драгоценный родитель, увидев меня впервые, решил от меня избавиться. Мой «спаситель» несколько сотен лет воспитывал из меня оружие мести, и тоже был не слишком нежен. И я стал очень-очень зол. Настолько, что стал царем.  
Тор не знает, зачем ётун ему это говорит, и не знает, зачем отвечает:  
\- Я всё потерял. Я был плохим принцем, плохим мужем, плохим другом. Я оставил Мьёьнир в руках врага. Я был глуп и проигрывал битвы, и от этого гибли люди. Столько людей…  
Горе захватывает его, и он начинает раскачиваться. Вперед-назад. Вперед-назад. Пока тонкие холодные пальцы цепко не хватают его за подбородок.  
\- Тогда ты трус, – неожиданно мягко звучат обидные слова. – Пока ты жив, ты можешь идти вперед, ползти на своих кишках, если требуется. Пока ты можешь сделать хоть вдох – ты ещё не все потерял. А смиряются с судьбой и ноют только трусы.  
Потом Локи наклоняется, и Тор чувствует на своих губах холодный поцелуй. За поцелуем следует легкий толчок, и Тор падает на спину.  
\- Соберись, сын Одина! – кидает Локи напоследок и покидает комнату.  
Тор ещё долго лежит недвижно.  
Но когда открывает глаза, за окном накрапывает дождь.

…  
Ему требуется несколько дней, чтобы принять решение, и пасмурным вечером он снова приходит в крыло ледяных великанов. На этот раз он спрашивает дорогу и позволения. Один из гигантов отводит его к покоям короля и неслышно растворяется в тенях.  
Локи стоит у окна, в одной ётунской набедренной повязке, и изучает потемневший от времени свиток.  
\- Зачем тебе брак? - без приветствий спрашивает Тор.  
\- Глупый вопрос, - даже не взглянув, отвечает Локи. – Ты плохо слушал наставников, принц Асгарда. Если бы слушал хорошо, то знал бы, что условия мира, навязанные Одином, запретили любому разумному существу пересекать границы Ётунхейма. Не только ётунам или асам, но и торговым караванам цвергов, ученым мужам из высоких эльфов и многим прочим полезным личностям. В течение тысячи лет торговля, ремесла и науки Ётунхейма рассыпались в пепел без поддержки извне. В сочетании с ужасающе низкой рождаемостью, картина выходит удручающая. – Тут Локи наконец-то смотрит на Тора. – Я царь умирающего мира, Одинсон. И мне это вовсе не по нраву.   
\- Вы можете воевать, - замечает Тор и сам понимает, как это глупо.  
\- Можем, - кивает Локи и кидает свиток на подоконник, чтобы взять бокал с вином. – Мы можем выйти на бой, подразнить тебя и Всеотца и полечь все как один в последней невероятно героической битве. Прости, но это тупость. Я лучше женюсь.  
\- Выйдешь замуж, - вдруг хмыкает Тор.  
Локи ухмыляется и салютует ему бокалом.  
\- Можно и так.  
Несколько минут они молчат. И, странно, молчание кажется Тору дружелюбным. Впервые за долгие годы он чувствует себя спокойно, словно груз пережитого кто-то приподнял с его плеч.   
Он уже не видит в происходящем ни греховного, ни постыдного.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – Что ты можешь мне предложить?  
\- Как, - смеется невозможный ётунский царь. – Ты не понял? Себя, конечно!

…  
Тело под ним холодное, но разогревается по мере того, как ласки становятся жарче. Локи не смущается, не мешкает – гладит тело Тора уверенно, любопытно и жадно. Его, кажется, особенно привлекают золотые волоски на теле любовника и рисунок из многочисленных боевых шрамов.  
Он даже спрашивает иногда: «А откуда этот?»  
А Тор отвечает между поцелуями: «это дракон», или «это мантикора», или «это легат Скруллов».  
Целовать Локи удивительно приятно, кожа мягкая и пахнет свежо, как снег, как магические травы. Ногти Локи царапают спину, скребут по бокам, всё сильнее и сильнее, пока они оба не начинают задыхаться.  
Тогда Локи разворачивается на живот, встает на колени и подставляет зад.  
Тор мешкает.  
\- Но, - выдыхает он, едва справляясь с собой. – Разве тебе не будет больно?  
\- Ха, - доносится от подушки, и спина Локи даже немного трясется от смеха. – Ты же видел орудия ётунов, Одинсон! Не смеши меня!  
И Тор, разумно решив об этом не думать, берет предложенное.

Они занимаются любовью долго: Тор вынослив, Локи тоже. Они несколько раз меняют положение, но чаще остаются в исходном. Тор больше молчит и двигается, иногда меняя ритм и угол, а Локи не смолкает ни на минуту: он стонет и шепчет, и скребет руками по простыням, и кусает подушку. Когда Тор чувствует, что больше не выдержит, он резко выходит, разворачивает любовника и, прижимая к себе, ещё резче вгоняет обратно. Наградой ему становятся расширенные глаза, с почти черной от возбуждения радужкой, лихорадочный румянец и шепот на грани слышимости:  
\- Горячо…  
Он отпускает себя, и чувствует, как отпускает себя Локи.  
На улице начинается гроза.

После они лежат на сбитых простынях, слушают дождь, рука Тора на спине Локи, а тот тихо мурлычет себе что-то под нос.   
\- Я согласен, - говорит Тор. – На брак.  
\- Превосходно, - невнятно отвечает Лафейсон. – Утром подпишешь договор.  
\- Но у меня вопрос.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Разве ты бы не хотел брак по любви?  
Тор сам не знает, зачем спросил, и не ждет ответа, поэтому удивляется, когда Локи отвечает:  
\- Любовь – это сказки. Но когда я рожу нам наследника, люби его, сколько влезет.  
Тор дергается при упоминании наследника, но ему не дают додумать.  
Локи неожиданно вскакивает с кровати и хитро ухмыляется.  
\- Я кое-что придумал, - возвещает он, щелкает пальцами, и вот они уже стоят, в чем родились, на том самом плацу под проливным дождем.  
\- Что…? – спрашивает Тор и замирает, потому что Локи легкими движениями рук создает из асгардской земли големов: вот великан, который украл Мьёльнир, вот зверь, задравший Огуна, вот читаури, убивший Сиф.  
А потом Локи отходит в сторону и делает приглашающий жест.  
\- Давай, Одинсон, они твои.  
Тор делает глубокий вдох и освобождает свой гнев…

Впервые за много лет в Асгарде бушует шторм. Дети выбегают на улицы, взрослые тихо радуются дома. А над полигоном, среди ветвистых молний, кружит черный ворон и смотрит на две обнаженные фигуры, одна из которых кричит от давно сдерживаемых эмоций, а вторая заливисто хохочет.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 30 июня 2012 года.


End file.
